


Fluffy

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Scrooge Whiskers, Teen Ducks, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Louie's thirteen or fourteen when he finally notices he has the McDuck sideburns coming in.





	Fluffy

Louie's thirteen or fourteen when he finally notices. Sure, Louie sees himself in the camera all the time, taking selfies or on the news, but it's another thing to lean over the bathroom sink and look himself in the eye. He's still slender, and still the chubby one- Huey's bigger than him, but his shirt minimizes the look more than his hoodie does, which is fine with Louie- and he's still pretty short for a boy his age. All in all, he likes what he sees.

Then he sees the tiny little feathers protruding from his cheeks, just barely big enough to be noticeable. Louie reaches up to rub one cheek, swallowing. "Oh, no," he says. Then, again; "Oh,  _noooo_."

He has Scrooge sideburns coming in.

Louie slaps his hand over his eyes. "I'm done. My life is over."

Ever the dramatic teen, Louie does what he feels is the best thing he can do- namely, he hides under his blankets and refuses to come out. Louie and his bed are best buddies, and always on the same side. Not even Huey and Dewey combined can defeat them when they work together. Webby could probably manage it, but instead she stops by to give her condolences and skedaddles.

Scrooge, ever the gentle duck, pokes him rather harshly in the side. "I donae see what's wrong with lookin' dapper, laddie."

"You wouldn't," he sniffs.

"Yer gonna be late fer school," Scrooge replies. "And that's prolly why you're throwin' this fit in the first place, but yer going either way."

Louie groans, reluctantly poking his head out. "Don't you get it? If I get McDuck whiskers, I'll lose all rights to my childish look. Do you  _know_  how hard it is to con someone when you look like a seedy old man?"

"Enlighten me," he prompts, probably sarcastically.

"It's super hard, man! Like way too hard for a couch potato." He stares up at him beseechingly. "I'm not cut out for that kind of life, Uncle Scrooge. I can't do the straight and narrow. It'll ruin me."

"Take it as a challenge."

"I don't like challenges."

Scrooge huffs and rolls his eyes, but looks decently proud that the trait has been passed on anyway, requesting a photo later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff ya'll- pun intended. =) The title kind of draws back to Webby nicknaming Louie 'fluffy face' in one of my other Ducktales 'fics.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
